Death's Embrace
by LennyAvenue
Summary: A shamed Dunmer seeks love in a new and unexpected family.
1. Prologue

Prologue

I lay here in my bed, fresh out of the Imperial Prison. So many years of being forced to live in a dark, damp and confined cell having only the gravelly tiles and a bug ridden bedroll to sleep on. Constantly beaten by the Imperial Guard and fed scraps that had been pissed on and dropped on the floor – I just can't seem to get the grit out of my teeth. Not to mention my neighbouring cell mate Valen Dreth, a Dark Elf like myself, who almost drove me mad with his incessant verbal torment. It's hard to believe that I am finally back in Skingrad... much to the dismay of my neighbours. My house is just as I remember it. My room is large and spacious with a grand mahogany bed covered in red silk, pictures of my past line the walls. They used to comfort me and I'd turn to my would-be wife and smile, I'd fall asleep with thoughts of our future leading the way. Now they mock me, they speak of past long gone and imply an impossible future. My darling Ethasi, she has left me, gone, all because of that blasted Wood Elf and my foul temper. THE 'KER! Even in death he enrages me. Never will I forget the day our paths crossed.

I was on my way back from a long and arduous trip to the Imperial city. I had gone all the way to Red Diamond Jewellery in the Imperial Market District to pick up a gorgeous gold and diamond necklace for my fiancé. The sparkles gleamed through the warped, diamond emblem and reminded me of the twinkle she had in her eye. This twinkle would spark as she confided secrets within me or told me she loved me – I smiled the whole way home. I finally reached the gates of Skingrad and could not wait to surprise Ethasi with the true reason behind "reporting to Imperial Legion Headquarters". As I entered the quaint city, what I noticed to be a beggar child carelessly bumped into me and ran off out of sight down an alleyway, "Watch where you're running you filthy pauper!" I cried. I couldn't believe the nerve and lack of manners children had these days. After a moment of grumbling and annoyance my mind wandered back to thoughts of Ethasi. I dug into my pocket to take another look at the priceless necklace once more before I surprised her with it. It was gone! I frantically checked all my pockets and even removed my clothing in a vain attempt to find the gift. It had struck me; the child! He stole the necklace. Without thinking, without putting on my clothes, I gave chase to the boy and sprinted down the dark alley.

The alleyway was narrow and reeked of sewage. My nostrils flared and I cringed at the putrescent stench. The smell caused my eyes to water and I had to wipe them in order to see in the dim light. By this point I was fuming with rage, this boy was soon to learn what happens when you cross an adept Spellsword. As I ran forward I eventually heard whimpering coming from the end of the alley. As I approached, the light was protruding through the entrance and clearly showed the child on the ground clutching something. "Surely it's the necklace!" I thought. I knelt down by the boy and opened his hand. Without doubt, the necklace was there. I sighed with relief and my rage calmed, I was ecstatic that the necklace was there not to mention that the filthy ker was hurt. I gleefully reached to take the necklace for myself but as I gripped it, it fell apart in my hands. The clumsy fool broke the necklace, the gift for my beloved Ethasi! Rage welled within me. I picked the boy up and slammed him against the alley wall. "WHY! IT TOOK DAYS OF TRAVEL FOR ME TO ACQUIRE THAT NECKLACE! NOT TO MENTION THE AMOUNT OF OVERTIME SHIFTS I HAD TO WORK FOR THE GUARD IN ORDER TO PAY FOR IT!" I screamed and spat. The boy simply whimpered again. "FILTHY WOOD ELF! HAVE YOU NOTHING TO SAY!" I screamed once more. My hands balled into fists and all hell broke loose. I became the very rage that welled within me. I slammed my fists against him, over and over. I couldn't see myself stopping. The sound of bone cracking echoed through the alley, it was horrid. Horror struck, I let the boy go and he slumped to the ground, lifeless. "What have I done!" I cried out in shame and sprinted home.

I reached the manor in a panic. I opened the door and stumbled into the house. My darling Ethasi was sitting in the dining room chatting with one of my co-workers in the Skingrad Guard. Guilt whirled within me and I found myself crying and explaining what happened to both of them as I stood naked in the dining room. Humility is too tame of a word to describe me in that moment. Needless to say, killing a child with your bare fists in a fit of rage isn't taken lightly. My Ethasi could never even bear to look at me from that point on; she cried and begged me to leave as I justified my rage in futility. My co-worker had heard enough and escorted me to the watch house. With tears welling and a final glance at my beloved, I trudged behind him with my head hung in shame.

Ten years I've spent in that watch house, Ten years to try to forget. It was to no avail, unfortunately. I kiss the portrait of Ethasi, that still sat by my bed, goodnight and slowly doze into sleep.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Visitor

I turned in blind fear, flinging fireballs in all directions. Still running I kept my eyes on the shadow that stalked me. I knew the outcome before I attacked, it was all in vain. I was now well accustomed to the fact that the fireballs would pass right through the guilt that followed me; the relentless shadow of the boy I slaughtered. Yet still, the fireballs hurled from my hands. What else could I do? Never stopping, never slowing down, never gaining speed or catching breath, this shadow, this monster would never leave me in peace. I cussed and faced forward so that I might not slam into any of the protruding walls. Suddenly, as the seemingly perpetual chase continued, my breath fell heavy and my knees began to buckle. My pace slowed and eventually came to a walk. I fell to my knees in a fit of coughing and spluttering as I noticed the world around me beginning to warp and twist, slowly turning into a sickly shade of green. I looked over my shoulder to see the shadow standing, just staring with its head tilted slightly. I could see its face, the Wood Elf boy stared at me with nothing but a stoic, perhaps curious expression. The world had warped around me now and was closing in fast. I screamed a muffled cry for help and clawed at the cobblestone floor in desperation. As the alleyway engulfed me and the shadow into nothingness I realised – the guilt would never leave me...

"Bah!" I scream as I jolt to sit upright. Sweat almost pours from my face and my heart pounds like a Steam Centurion's pistons. "Just another nightmare." I reassure myself as I wipe the sweat from my brow. "Vaermina is truly a cold-hearted bitch if those are the realms she governs." I push my back against the bed head and try to calm down. It's cold, so cold my bones ache. I must have left the window open, idiot. I proceed to push my hand through the open half of the window but I hit firm pressure. Closed. What in Oblivion?... Something feels... wrong. The chill feels ghostly and foreign. I slowly reach for my blade by my bedside but I swipe only air. Suddenly green light floods the room and I scream. Remembering the climax of my dream I close eyes and brace myself for the world to cave around me.

"Open your damn eyes boy. You shame our race". A voice speaks from across the room.

I slowly open my eyes, shaking in fear. I see nothing, blinded from the sudden light but eventually my eyes begin to adjust. A male Dunmer sits on my desk across the vast room, green light emanates from his body. I can hardly make out his face but I can at least tell he is a dark elf because of his sanguine eyes.

"You've a very curious blade, you know that? I've never seen such a beautiful Dai-katana. Tell me, where and how did you acquire such a weapon?"

"What! No, who are you and how did you...?" I trail off in disbelief as I notice this elf balancing my blade, Light Cleave, on one finger with absolutely no effort. A Dai-Katana! On one finger! Impossible... Not only did he manage to break into my room and take my sword without waking me but he has the balance beyond that of a master...

The stranger speaks again, "Quid pro quo my murdering friend, answer me and I'll answer any questions you have."

"Murderer? I... I'm no murder... who are you!" I demand again.

"What did I JUST say?"

Ok best not to antagonise this elf, he's clearly dangerous. "The blade was crafted by the greatest Orc smiths of Orsimer, made purely from the ivory of the Mammoths of Skyrim. The tribal markings are laced with solid silver and the hilt is pure ebony lined with gold. It's also enchanted, magically enhanced to never go blunt by the greatest wizards of Crystal Tower in Summerset Isle. You can see it glow."

"I see, very intriguing. You know, a blade tells the story of an elf's life. It's travelled to and across many continents just to be made. I believe..." he examined Light Cleave more closely, "this has also seen much bloodshed, a testament to YOUR life I assume?".

"It was my father's, actually."  
>"Of course." I could see him smirking in those pitch black garments. "Well I suppose I owe you some answers, don't I?"<br>"I'd bloody well say so, who in blazes are you?" I growl.

"Very well I am Banus Alor, Speaker for the Dark Brotherhood and you my friend have been chosen. We are very well aware of the art you have crafted."

"The Dark brotherhood? Just try to kill me, kinsman. I dare you. I may not have a sword but my destruction and illusion spells are all I need to take you down." I glare.

Banus Alor started to laugh aloud, asshole.

"Oh my, you are a lively one." Chuckling. "Oh no, I'm not here to kill you, if I were you'd already belong to Sithis. No no not at all in fact I'm here to offer you an invitation. An invitation to join our family." He smirks, spins Light Cleave in the air, catches it without even looking and offers it to me hilt first.

"Family?" I think to myself slowly taking Light Cleave. My lower jaw begins to quiver and I struggle to hold back tears. I can't help but think of Ethasi and the life we were to have, the life that was robbed of me when the child robbed me of her necklace. It's starting to get hard to concentrate, all these emotions whirling. An elf had just broken into my house asking me to join an illegal guild of homicidal maniacs; speaking nonsense of Sithis and art. "Wait what art? And why are you offering me this invitation?" I question, becoming overwhelmed by the events of tonight.

"Ignorant Dunmer." Banus tsks and shakes his head. "Your deathcraft is your art, the way you handled that Bosmer boy so many years ago, it was... beautiful." Banus says with far too much delight. "And I extend to you this invitation because of that moment when the child's soul came into Sithis' cold embrace. The Dark Brotherhood is well aware that you regret your actions and did not enjoy the deed, however we are also aware of what you want. You wish to be loved and of course the Dark Brotherhood is more than willing to accept you into our family with open arms." Banus' smirk turns into a charming, warming smile. How the hell can such an evil looking man become so benevolent? His line of work requires some charm...

"I.. I.. Wh... How do you know all of this?" I stutter, this is beyond belief. My anger rises up, "And who the FUCK is Sithis! Besides I can bloody well find love elsewhere, I don't need you psychos in my life." In truth I'm scared witless, the anger is just a front. Banus chuckles again. Ugh.

"Yes I'm CERTAIN a dark elf who killed a child will find love easily." He begins laughing but then stops abruptly. Okay now he's serious. "You'll find that the Dark Brotherhood knows a lot more than any company. And Sithis?... you will come to understand in due time. For now listen to me VERY carefully. If and when you choose to join our lovely little family I would have you first perform a task; a simple one really. You must travel to Kvatch, find and kill an Imperial by the name of Tyronius Maro. He has managed to piss off the wrong kind of people with his womanising. He lives in a large house a block left of the entrance to the Arena, number five is the address. If need be you may kill any witnesses - this will be your first attempt and we can offer you SOME leeway." Banus smirks as he mentions the word 'witnesses'. Curious... "Here, take this Black Petal Rose. Once you have taken care of Tyronius, remove the stem and place the bud in his wound. This will be the unique signature for your... art. Not that we require this to know if you have performed the deed. I just thought you might like it." He smirks again, what in blazes is he on about? He hands me the rose. I pause for a moment then take it, reluctantly. "Go now, Dark Elf, to the city of Kvatch. I will be waiting eagerly for you to join us." Suddenly Banus is gone, along with the green light and the ghostly chill. I am alone. I place Light Cleave by my bed and sit. I have much to think about.


End file.
